User talk:Dappleheart/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Cats of the Stars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! Sannse Nice Job! Hey Dappleheart! You guys didn't tell me the wiki was set up yet! It looks REALLY good so far. Btw, I love the name! How did u get ur siggi 2 work?!?!!? -Moon New people I got some people to join. Little Cinderstorm<3 00:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi hi, Dapple! Yeah, I'll totally join this wiki. I'm excited for chararts, too! 8D Anyway, I'm here now! And I'll fix my siggie one moment... xD 22:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I tried, but I wasn't sure how to space it all out with the lineups and everything. :( Maybe Atelda, or someone might know what to do. I'm sorry! 04:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'd like to, but if I do would I be an apprentice or a warrior? 09:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Nobody, I told her I would see how things go for her as a chat mod. If you think she doesnt have it, take her off. 00:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats cuz I voted for you...... 22:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, as an apprentice ! 07:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi What happned to living in the wild wiki, did you quit? Well, this is cool. I look forward to be on this wiki. Stoneclaw33 oh, and can i be someone's apprentice? Stoneclaw33 Sure! What do I have to do? ♥Icewish♥ 16:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) And once I join, can I be an apprentice on project charart if there is a spot avalible? ♥Icewish♥ 16:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes I will try to come here at least once every week 21:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! One seco. (second xD) 23:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Link Well, how do you make it link? Little Cinderstorm <3 01:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Charat When ever I make a charat, you said put it on the charat page, but how do I make it link to the pages? Oh and do you think you and Moon can get on chat? Little Cinderstorm <3 01:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm on! Little Cinderstorm <3 01:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Same with mine, plus I broke my fingers, so its hard to type :( Little Cinderstorm <3 01:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cats Dapple, am I aloud to add the cats that I made to the clans, or do you or Moon have to do it? Little Cinderstorm <3 02:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) YAY! And I thought Atelda was part of the wiki staff....? Little Cinderstorm <3 02:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :( Cinderstorm 21:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No.. Sorry Dapple. I fixed Lovedapple Cinderstorm 21:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Suare Flecks Sadly, no. :( ♥Icewish♥ 21:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Foxflower Hi Dappleheart, I should have asked you first but I added myself to the Willowclan page as the med cat apprentice. Should I erase myself? ♥Icewish♥ 21:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) But my charart has not been approved yet. ♥Icewish♥ 21:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi Dappleheart, I never received a mentor on project charart, am I suppost to have one? ♥Icewish♥ 23:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about that earlier today. I will. 23:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) lol great! Baii! 04:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Icespots/Story Board Story For Icespots: He was born to Oaksplash with his sister Gingerleaf. Icespots was always well-spirited and so was Gingerleaf. They always got on the queen's nerves as kits, by jumping on each other's tails and things like that. Later, when Icespots became a warrior, he fell in love with the medicine cat Sundapple. They knew that their love was forbbidden, that did not stop that. But when he became her apprentice, things got akward, and their relashinship was demolished. His mother died from loosing too much blood, but he could not save her because Icespots had Green-Cough at the time and Sundapple could not save her alone. So Gingerleaf blames him for their mother's death, but still loves him. Cinderstorm 21:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sundapple Hey Dapple, can you make Sundapple a page? Moon told me to ask you, because right now Sundapple is just linked to Atelda's page. Cinderstorm 21:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Lillystripe Uhh? I am very sorry, but I did not make Lillystripe, Creampelt did. I only made the charat... I didn't know she made the mate's name Dirtface, and I'm sure she wouldn't have if she knew the warrior-cat defanition of dirt was. She isn't a very big warrior-fan so it's not really her fault that she hasn't foud out what "Dirt" means. But now, she does not want to make anymore pages because she is afraid she will make more mistakes. I am REALLY sorry about Dirtface. It will never happen again. Sorry, Cinderstorm 20:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) And, sorry for complaining about BreezeClan. I want you and Moon to get on so we can chat! Cinderstorm 20:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It's Fine. Thanks for understanding, and Creampelt will be happy she can still get on. Thanks :) Cinderstorm 21:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Feathershade Oh, and I put up another TBA story for Feathershade. Cinderstorm 21:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mossflower Hey Dapple, I love Mossflower's charat. :) Cinderstorm 23:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Okay. Thank you. Cinderstorm 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Lovedapple or Dapplepelt Dappleheart? Why is the page Lovedapple now titled Dapplepelt? Cinderstorm 23:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dapplepelt I guess Dapplepelt is fine.. I will change the rest of the page. And I agree, Lovedapple sounds sqeamish... Me, I was rushing.. :/ Cinderstorm 23:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Pages Yes, that would be good. What's your favorite page on the wiki? Welcome Tool I'll try to find it, then give the link to you. If you need any ideas for creating it or need any help with that I can help. 02:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I have the link to the template itself, too. here hereis the template 02:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that mistake up there, here is the link: http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome No prob, bye! 02:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) PCA Tutorial Is it fine if i make a PCA tutorial? I asked Moon ( 23:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC)) and she said i needed to ask you. ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 22:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Scource stuff c: Thank you so much for making me an admin! :D ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 22:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I haz no idea... xD 01:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool! 01:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh... derp xD ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 21:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I made some kit blanks c: Is that okay? I already put them up on PCA but Moon told me to ask before we used them. They were approved ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 21:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I join PCA? 02:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) <318:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC)18:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC)18:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC)18:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC)18:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:... A friend of mine, Moon, and Cinder. She's on Join.me and we're all talking together. She's a fun person! ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 20:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No, This is a person you haven't met yet. Yes she wants to join. ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 20:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Dappleheart :) I am a great friend of Cinderstorm and I wanted to say hi. Hope we can become good friends! -Oceanfeather orly FLIP A TABLE TRICK IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, BETCH. ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 23:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, betch! :D ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 00:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Yes! I am going to try to get on here as much as Cinder :) I would love to have a mentor<3 *Oceanfeather* Trust the spark in your heart <3 13:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ocean? Do you want to talk to Oceanfeather on chat? Because I can call her ;) Cinderstorm 16:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes I am! Cinder said somthing about chat? We are on now if you want to come on :) *Oceanfeather* Trust the spark in your heart <3 16:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hia Dappleheart(: Is it possible I could join Project Charat? Oceanfeather 18:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I love yours too! Oceanfeather 18:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yupers! Uhuh, right now I'm waiting for The Forgotten Warrior to come out(: Oceanfeather 22:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Kit Blanks? Hiia Dapple(: Are we going to use the kit blanks? Cinderstorm 00:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you for clearing that up for me(: Do you know anyone thats good at lineart? Cinderstorm 00:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Yeah I saw :/ I got a message on there from someone and I saw.... Oceanfeather is pretty good at art I could ask her if you want..? No one showed me, I was just looking through the reacent wiki activity to see if they deleted my page and I saw. Okay I will tell her. How about chat? I think Moonstrike is on too. And I'll ask Oceanfeather to get on(: Sorry! Cinderstorm 12:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Haiiii :D XDDDDD 03:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No problemo, I'll do it after school.... 13:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC)